1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool provided with a detachable arrangement of an auxiliary handle relative to a main body of the power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sander or other power tool is provided with a main handle (not shown) that is integrally attached to the main body 11 of the power tool. Additionally, the power tool is provided with the detachable auxiliary handle 1 shown in FIG. 1. The auxiliary handle 1 includes a grip 2, an insertion portion 3, and a latch 4. As shown in FIG. 2, the latch 4 includes a claw 4a with a slanted surface 4b and a ridged portion 4c. The latch 4 is formed substantially V-shaped in cross-section so that the latch 4 is resiliently deformable.
As shown in FIG. 2, the main body 11 of the power tool has an insertion hole 12 for receiving the auxiliary handle 1. To facilitate insertion of the insertion portion 3 into the insertion hole 12, the insertion hole 12 is formed with a height that is greater than that of the insertion portion 3 by the dimension k. A catch slot 12a is formed at the center of the lower wall of the insertion hole 12. A catch 13 for engaging with the claw 4a of the latch 4 is formed at the base of the catch slot 12a. The catch 13 has a slanted upper surface 13a.
To insert the handle 1 into the insertion hole 12, an operator holds the handle 1 by the grip 2 to give the handle 1 the posture shown in FIG. 2 relative to the main body 11. The operator then aligns the insertion portion 3 of the handle 1 with the insertion hole 12 and pushes the handle 1 in the direction j. The slanted surface 4a of the latch 4 will ride up the slanted surface 13a of the catch 13 as shown in FIG. 3. Pushing the handle 1 further in the direction j will cause the claw 4a of the latch 4 to ride over the catch 13. The latch 4 will then resiliently regain its natural shape so that the claw 4a hooks onto the catch 13 as shown in FIG. 4. At this point the handle 1 is attached to the main body 11.
The engagement of the latch 4 with the catch 13 prevents the handle 1 from slipping out of the insertion hole 12. The auxiliary handle 1 allows an operator to either operate the power tool with both hands, that is, with one hand holding the main handle and the other holding the auxiliary handle 1, or remove the auxiliary handle 1 and operate the power tool by holding the main handle only.